


Cop Car

by Lipstickstainer



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: ? - Freeform, AU, California, College AU, Cop Car, Getting Back Together, Heartbreak, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Pack, Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf AU, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lipstickstainer/pseuds/Lipstickstainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles dated their Junior year of high school all the way until the summer before their sophomore year of college. After ignoring for the pack for three months, he asks for a witches advice and for her to come down to Beacon Hills as a favor. Stiles thinks he can handle being in the same room as Derek long enough for a pack meeting - that is, until Derek introduces his new girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I shouldn't start a new writing when I haven't finished my other one, but it's currently 3 something in the morning and I had a fresh idea, so yeah.

          High school was never a walk in the park for Stiles. Freshman year was a breeze, beside being a loser and socially awkward, but once Scott got bit their sophomore year of high school, everything changed. Then some how, during the summer going into junior year, it wasn't Lydia he dreamed about. Nope, instead it was Derek. As in, Derek Hale. The big and bad alpha wolf. And in some kind of magical miracle, Derek fell for Stiles just as hard. Derek ended up asking Stiles out three months into their junior year.

           Stiles, who was no longer just the best friend of Mr. Famous Scott McCall, but he then became the  _boyfriend_ of the even more famous Derek Hale. Derek even taught him how to defend his self, (after being kidnapped twice) and how to become better at Lacrosse. Stiles was finally popular, although sometimes it still made him uncomfortable to be around that many people. Despite how amazing that was to Stiles, there were still loses and wins. Like, Erica, Boyd, Alison and Aiden. Issac and Jackson both came back for their senior year. Malia stuck around, just as well as Peter, which honestly, everyone wouldn't have cared if Peter disappeared, but hey, you can't choose your family. 

          Derek and Stiles dated for exactly two years and eight months before Derek called it off. Apparently being four hours away from Stiles affect more then Derek had expected and he said he had lost feelings for Stiles. (Derek was at a college two hours south of Beacon Hills as Stiles was two hours north of BH. The pack decided not to go to a college any longer than a five hour drive). When Derek called it off, Stiles simply said "Okay," and hung up. He spent the next two days in bed crying, then finally called one of his friends, who happened to be a wolf, that went to his school for a favor. 

          Stiles had asked his friend to teach him how to get away with lying to a werewolf. He wasn't sure if it was his desperation to ignore the pain he was feeling in his chest or it was because, like many things, he was a faster learner. Either way, Stiles learned within two weeks, just in time for when the pack (without Derek) had came to visit.

          "Are you sure you're okay, Stiles?" Scott had looked at him, waiting to catch his heart skip a beat so he could baby him. Scott knew his best friend and he knew that dealing with a lose was not something Stiles was good at. 

          "Seriously, Stiles," Lydia spoke. "You guys were together for three years. What happened?" 

          "Almost three years," He corrected her. "He broke up with me. I understand why," Which was a complete lie, but with his new skill, his friends didn't need to know that. "Being four hours apart does a number to people. We weren't what we were before," He shrugged. 

          "I just - I expected to hear your heart skip a beat," Danny, the new (year old) wolf, thanks to his boyfriend, admitted. 

          Stiles forced a laugh, "I'm serious guys, it's fine. I knew things were going to drift apart and I was right. It's honestly not a big deal. People grow apart." That was true, but Stiles? Stiles didn't grow apart from people, no matter how hard he tried. 

          "But Still," Kira added. "We thought you'd feel some what down? I mean, Derek does." 

          Stiles rolled his eyes and replied, "Derek feels bad because he  _thinks_ he broke my heart, but he didn't. I mean, yeah, it sucks, ya'know? Throwing away three years, but it's whatever. I'm honestly fine and i don't regret it but I'm not dripped in heartbreak either. Distance can damage relationships. I mean, look at the pack. We're not as close as we use to be." That was only half a lie. The pack was close, but  _Stiles_ wasn't close to the pack. Lydia and Jackson ended up back together, constantly meeting up with the pack. Scott had Kira, Danny had Ethan, Issac and Cora ended up together and Liam ended up with a nice wolf who got adopted by the pack, and though Derek was recently single, he still played a big part of the pack. Sure, Scott was the "true alpha" but Derek had more experience and helped a lot with training, and what not.

          "Alright," Liam sighed. "We believe you." 

          They all left that night and Stiles paid his friend an extra $300 because he couldn't believe that had actually worked. After they left, Stiles did was Stiles did best - He dived into his work and school. He took on more hours at work and got more involved in school, always keeping a busy schedule to keep him from Derek, but a broken heart is still a broken heart and sometimes it hurts without warning you. He avoided pack meetings at all cost. He hadn't seen any of them in nearly 3 months.

           Exactly, two months, three weeks and five days later (Stiles was not counting at all). He was neck deep into an essay for his English class, sitting in a local coffee shop that was open 24/7, when his phone buzzed in his pocket, snapping him out of his focus. All he needed was his conclusion. He let out a frustrated sigh and answered his phone without looking at the caller ID. 

          The other person let out a relieved sigh and said, "Thank god you answered!" It was Scott. That sent Stiles into an automatic panic. 

          "What's wrong? Is everything okay? Do I need to-" But before he could finish, Scott cut him off. 

          "Dude, what? No. Everything is fine. We've sent you a few emails and texts but you haven't answered anyone." Stiles quickly pulled up his email to see he had 8 unread emails. He then looked at his phone to see he had a bunch text messages. Opps.

          "Sorry man. I've been working on this damn English paper that's due in a few hours," He admitted, realizing how late it was: 1:32 a.m. 

          "Nah man, it's cool. I understand. We're having a pack meeting in four days and you're required to show up." Stiles pulled up his calender to see if he was free, which he was, but he knew he wasn't ready to face Derek. "Before you EVEN think about protesting," Scott semi screamed; "This is an _absolute_  requirement from your Alpha. No fucking excuses Stiles. We haven't seen you in nearly three months and I don't have the time to keep making up excuses for you any more. You're coming to this meeting or else we're taking the meeting to you." Stiles let out a sigh. He hated when Scott went alpha mood. "That's what I thought. Pack meeting at my house and 3. Do not be late, Stiles. I swear to god, don't you dare be late... And bring drinks." Stiles dropped his arms on the table and dug his face into them. 

           _God, I fucking hate having an alpha as my bestfriend, sometimes._ He thought.  _I don't want to go, ugh._

 

 


	2. Emails/Text Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the emails and texts Stiles got on his phone the night at the coffee shop.

          He sat up to check his email. 

**From: Scott**

**To: Stiles**

_Answer your text messages????_

 

**From: Lydia**

**To: Stiles**

_Stiles, I don't care if you ignore the rest of the back, but you do **not**  ignore me. Answer your damn phone. _

 

**From: Jackson**

**To: Stiles**

_Answer the goddamn phone, Stilinski. I don't want to listen to Lydia bitch until you do._

 

**From: Liam**

**To: Stiles**

_Daddy McCall is upset._

_Can you please answer your phone?_

**From: Issac**

**To: Stiles**

_I've been ignored most of my life._

_Don't ignore me, too, Stiles._

 

**From: Issac**

**To: Stiles**

_...Yes, I **am**  guilt tripping you. _

_Now answer your damn messages._

 

**From: Scott**

**To: Stiles**

_God, what the hell are you doing?_

_Text back!!_

 

**From: Kira**

**To: Stiles**

_Hey, Stiles!! I hope you're having a great day. :)_

_I'm sorry about the pack being mean in their emails._

_We just need you to answer. Can you please do that?_

_We're having a pack meeting and we miss you._

_We really want you there._

_I hope you have a great day._

_-Kira :)_

 

          "God bless her soul," Stiles accidentally said out loud. He then read all of his text messages, which were in a group message.

_**Scotty:** Hey! We're having a pack meeting on Saturday and I'd really like you'd to come. I miss you, bro. _

**_Kira:_ ** _Hey Stiles!!_

**_Jackson:_ ** _Why the fuck was I added_ _  
_

**_Lydia:_ ** _Because this is a PACK text group._ _  
_

**_Jackson:_ ** _I don't see Derek in here._ _  
_

**_Danny:_ ** _Jackson. What did I say about being mean to Stiles?_

_***Derek has been added by Jackson***   
_

_**Jackson:** I have no clue what you're talking about, Danny boy. _

_**Ethan:** Did Stiles decided he wasn't in the pack anymore or something?   
_

**_Ethan:_ ** _Did I miss that?_

**_Liam:_ ** _Stiles, will you PLEASE answer. Scott is freaking out._

**_Issac:_ ** _Stiles, for the love of your God, answer the phone._

**_Cora:_ ** _STILES!!!!! If you don't answer the damn phone I'm going to KILL YOU!!!!_

**_Jackson:_ ** _I like her._

**_Issac:_ ** _Cora. No._

_**Cora:** I'm just saying. The asshole can answer his phone.  
_

**_Scotty:_ ** _Stop calling my brother an asshole and do NOT threaten him._

_**Kira:** Stiles? Are you there?  
_

**_Audrey (Liam's Gf):_ ** _I know I don't know you well Stiles, but can you pick up the phone? Please._ _  
_

**_*Derek has left the conversation*_ **

**_*Derek has been added to the conversation by Jackson*_ **

**_Jackson:_ ** _Oh no you don't, dipshit. If this is a "pack" message, you need to be involved as well._

_**Jackson:**  If you and Stiles claim to be over your relationship then you can act like fucking adults and talk to each other._

**_Derek:_ ** _Just answer the damn phone, Stiles._

**_Derek:_ ** _Jackson, shut the hell up._

_**Scotty:** I am going to call you in ten minutes and if you don't answer, I'm driving to you and I am going to MURDER you!!!  
_

_**Kira:** Play nice, babe.   
_

**_Cora:_ ** _He gets a "play nice" but I get a "do NOT threaten him" wtf????_ _  
_

**_Issac:_ ** _He's the alpha, Cora. Calm down._

**_Jackson:_ ** _My god, this is getting annoying._

**_Scotty:_ ** _I am going to Stiles, I swear to god, you better answer._

 

          Stiles finally replied to them all.

 

_**Stiles:** God, you're all annoying. Seriously. Anyways, I doubt I'll be able to make it. I actually have a JOB and I AM involved in school. I can't just drop everything because you guys say so._

**_Jackson:_ ** _Yeah you can. It's called "vacation time" or for drastic measures "family business"_ _  
_

**_Lydia:_ ** _I have literally seen you talk your way out of getting arrested after breaking TWO laws. Don't even go there. You can clear your schedule._ _  
_

**_Issac:_ ** _Please come to this meeting. We miss you._

**_Jackson:_ ** _I don't._ _  
_

**_Cora:_ ** _Neither do I._

**_Danny:_ ** _Both of you, shut up. But seriously Stiles, come to the meeting. It doesn't feel the same without you._ _  
_

_**Ethan:**  So, Stiles isn't out of the pack? Does the rule not apply to him?_

_**Stiles:**  What rule?_

_**Ethan:**  You'd know if you actually came to a meeting._

_**Kira:**  Guys, seriously, no fighting. _

**_Scotty:_ ** _Ethan has a point, Stiles. You're coming. No exceptions._

**_Jackson:_ ** _If this is a "pack" message, why isn't Malia and Peter in this?_ _  
_

**_Danny:_ ** _I am going to kill you._

**_Ethan:_ ** _I will help you._

**_Kira:_ ** _I'll clean up the mess._

**_Scotty:_ ** _Same._

**_Issac:_ ** _Jackson? I don't remember a Jackson being in our pack._

**_Cora:_ ** _Don't worry Jackson, I got your back._

**_Derek:_ ** _It is almost 2 in the fucking morning. Some of us have class. Go to sleep._

 

 And just like that, like always, they listened to Derek. Stiles was too tired to even care.


	3. Befriend the Witch.

          Stiles shoved his phone back in his pocket and finished his essay then sent it through. He packed all his stuff in his backpack to leave, but before he made it to the door, the turned around to the girl behind the counter. "Can I ask you a question?" He blurted out.

          She looked up at her and Stiles studied her. She had grey eyes - not plain and boring, but the kind that felt like happiness - with long (dyed) bright red hair, fairly colored skin color with a lip, eyebrow and nose piercing. "Sure, what's up?" And a tongue piercing. He paused for a second, trying to figure out exactly what he was going to ask her. "Go sit down," She ordered him. He did so as she grabbed a muffin and sat down in front of him. "On the house," She slid the muffin to him and leaned back in her chair. "What's going on?" 

          Stiles found it weird that he was about to ask a complete stranger for advice. He never done it before, but something about her just felt  _comfortable._ "How do you - Ugh, I just," He tripped over his words. "My friends are making me come to his thing Saturday and I don't want to go. I mean, don't get me wrong, I miss them. I haven't seen them in three months, but you see, the problem is that my ex will be there and he broke up with me three months ago. I told them that i was fine. Ya'know, used his excuse,  _"The distance is affecting us. We're just not the same,"_ but the truth is that I'm not okay. I don't think I'm ready to see him." He ran his long fingers through his hair, "I just - I don't know what to do.  _What_ do I do?" 

          She gave him a look that he read off as  _you poor soul_ , placed her hnads on the table and said, "My first heartbreak was the worst. We were together for 5 years. I completely lost it. I mean, I lost it and just by looking at you, you're doing far better than I was, so props to you for that. My advice? Tell your teachers you're gonna be out for the rest of this week for a "family thing" and stay at home. Cry your ass off. Sleep like there's not tomorrow. Eat junk food. Look through old photos of you two and cry like a baby. One night when you can't sleep and it's passed midnight, hope in your car, drive out far to somewhere that's empty, get out of the car, scream at the top of your lungs and cruse his name. Keep saying his name until it looses that special taste and starts to taste like any regular word. Write. Write everything you feel. Write until you physically cannot write anymore. On Friday morning, wake up early, go for an hour long run, take a nice long shower, eat your favorite food for breakfast, go see a movie then go shopping for an outfit that'll make him regret leaving you to wear on Saturday. Go home, pack clothes to sleep in for Saturday night, the new outfit you brought and comfortable clothes for Sunday. Drive out Friday night, after taking a nap. Settle in. Accept the fact you are now in the same town as him. Let it scare the shit out of you. Calm yourself down. Take five shots of tequila and go to sleep. Saturday morning, looking at his picture again to make sure you are prepared to see him. Hang out before you have to get ready and go to whatever you're doing Saturday. Tell yourself it's only for a few hours. Fake it until you make it and make sure it seems damn real. After it's over, go back to where ever you're staying, panic, calm down, take a shot of vodka, just one and relax. Do something fun with the rest of your day if it doesn't take up a long time. If it takes up most of your time, once you get back to where you're staying, go to sleep. Sunday morning, take a shower, go to church. Go to church, pray to god and tell him, tell him to give you the strength to move on and find peace within' yourself. Pack your stuff in your car and drive back." 

          Stiles stared at her for a long minute before opening his mouth, "Wow. That's actually really good advice. Thank you so much. Like, wow." She let out a small laugh. "Can I get your number? So in case I freak out, I can text you instead of admit to my friends that I lied?" She stuck out her hand and he handed her his phone. She typed in her number and saved it then gave it back to him. "Scar?" He asked while looking at her contact name. She stood up to raise her shirt where there was a huge scar on the left side of a stomach. A scar that looked like it came from a werewolf. 

          "Son of a bitch attacked me when I was in the seventh grade. I'm lucky to survive. My friends call me scar because of it." 

          He shook his head in understatement, but still wondered. "Ah, I see. Well, thank you again for the advice, Scar and for the muffin." She didn't reply, just smiled at him so he smiled back and left. As soon as he got back to his dorm, he snuck in quietly not to wake his roommate. He stayed up until 7:30 to email his teachers saying that he wasn't going to be able to make it for the rest of the week and asked for his work. He turned off his computer and phone and drifted off into a deep sleep. He finally woke up around 5:38 p.m. He stretched, turned his phone on, sent his dad a text that he'd be in BH for the weekend and went back to sleep. 

          He woke up again around 11:03 p.m. and decided he wanted to go for a ride so he brushed his teeth, changed into sweats and a pull over and went out for a drive, circling the city until he was nearly out of gas. He filled his tank back up and went back into his dorm. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so he curled up in his bed to watch movies on Netflix that he use to watch with Derek. He felt weird. He felt the absence of Derek's chest and arms. He felt the absence of a love he once thought would last forever. He didn't realize he was crying until his sweatshirt was soaked. 

          After watching three movies, he decided to text Scar. 

 

 **Stiles:** I feel like a pathetic high school cheerleader who just got dumped by the asshole linebacker.

 **Scar:** Was your ex on the football team?

 **Stiles:** No. Lacrosse. 

 **Scar:** Wtf is that??

 **Stiles:** You seriously don't know?

 **Scar:** I'm from Texas. No. I don't. 

(...) 

 **Scar:**  Wait... Isn't that the sport with the ball and stick with a net??

 **Stiles:** Yes! You guys don't play it?

 **Scar:** Not from where I'm from. I thought Lacrosse was only big on the East Coast?

 **Stiles:** On the west as well.

 **Scar:** Huh. Must be a southern thing, then. 

 **Scar:** That's such a stupid sport thou. 

 **Stiles:** ...I was on the team as well -_-

 **Scar:** Well you're stupid as well. I don't get the point of the game. 

 **Scar:** Shouldn't you be mopping around or something?

 **Stiles:** I am, believe me.

 **Stiles:** I wanted to ask you something. 

 **Scar:** Ask away. 

 **Stiles:** Do you believe in werewolves?

 **Scar:** Ugh, how did I even know you were going to ask?

 **Scar:** Yes, Stiles, I do. 

 **Scar:** Yes Stiles, I know they're real. 

 **Scar:** No Stiles, I am not a werewolf.

 **Scar:** Yes Stiles, a wolf attacked me.

 **Stiles:** So if you're not a werewolf, but you were bitten by one... Are you a banshee?

 **Scar:** What? No. You know a banshee?

 **Stiles:** Yeah, she's in my pack.

 **Scar:** She's not going to like me then. 

 **Stiles:** Why not?

 **Scar:** Because I'm a (born) witch. 

 **Stiles:** What's the difference between a wizard/witch/warlock? 

 

          Instead of a text for a response, Stiles got a phone call. He quickly answered the phone, curious to know. The pack had only ever come across warlocks, who got really offended when someone called them a "witch." 

          "I hope you can feel me rolling my eyes," Were the first words that came out of her mouth. "A warlock is someone of pure evil. It's more common for a warlock to be a boy then a girl, but there are girl warlocks. Warlocks can't access their power until the ages 13-15. A wizard, also mainly known for boys, but still have girl wizards, can't access their power until they're ten, and even at that, they aren't allowed to use magic without parent supervision and must work in pairs. Wizards are weak alone. Wizards are also more known for people who aren't born with a power but study "witchcraft" and get into magic. Witches are strictly for those who are born with powers. Witches can be evil or bad, but most times they're good. Witches are commonly girls, but again, there are boy witches. Witches are often born into a family of witches so they start their training as young as birth. It's rare that a witch is born into a non-witch family, but it happens. Witches are also the only ones who are given extra powers that wizards/warlocks or even other witches have to use spells to do. It's not rare, but it doesn't happen enough to be common."

          "What are those powers?" 

          "Mind reading, teleportation, flying - no we don't have witches, god I don't even know how that stupid rumor started - and HD senses, touch, smell, hearing, seeing, tasting. It's rare for a witch to have more than three of those." 

          "Do you have any?" Some how, Stiles had completely forgotten that he texted her to cry about Derek. 

          "Yes, but I'm different. I'm not a full witch. My father was a witch and my mother was a Gypsy, which meant she could see into the future and the past. Most times, witches, even mixed ones, take the powers of their parents once they've passed the age of 13. I can see into the future and the past. My father had HD smell and hearing, so I got those from my parents. My natural ones, the ones I was born with, are the ability to read minds, HD seeing, tasting and touch." 

          "Wait, you can read minds? Oh my god, you  _knew_ everything I was thinking and read while at the coffee shop. Or can you control that? And can you explain HD senses to me?"

          "Mind reading is difficult. I try not to read peoples mind, but they think so damn loud. If there's ten or less people in a room, I can't just ignore it. I can pin point which thought belongs to who. If there's over ten people in the room, then yeah,  can kind of drown it out even though I can still hear it. I only care for the ones that spark up my interest, which is good to be honest. None of my friends were able to surprise me. I hate surprises."

          "I do to. It's weird. That's actually really cool. So are you considered rare because you have so many powers?"

          "Kind of, I mean yeah, but it's not like I'm not the chosen one of anything."

          "Hey, how do you feel about Beacon Hills?"

          "No, Stiles. No. Don't even. No. I've spent my whole life avoiding Beacon Hills. There's too much death there. No. Don't even, no." 

          "Please?" Stiles begged. "You'll be able to distract me from my ex, plus the pack could use a witch!" 

          Scar let out a long frustrated sigh, "I am **not** pretending to be your girlfriend and I am **not** joining your pack."

          "You're seriously the best! Send me your address so I can pick you up around 8:30 p.m. on Friday." 

          "Ugh, whatever. You owe me big time. Go back to moping."

          "Thank you so much!" Stiles smiled as he hung up and did a victory dance. He sent Scott a quick text. 

 **Stiles:** Hey, bringing a friend to the meeting. Trust me. 

 **Scotty:** Are you sure man? Derek might think of it as something else.

 **Stiles:** Oh my god, *rolling my eyes* HE broke up with ME. The person I'm bring and I are not dating. I know someone will ask and I'll tell them. 

 **Scotty:** I guess. Don't be late. I mean it, Stiles. You haven't been around and Ethan was right. You broke a major rule, which you'd know if you were ever around. We need our Stiles back. I'm your alpha, Stiles. You will listen to me. 

          Stiles smiled at the fact that he was missed but also rolled his eyes at Scott trying to pull the whole "I'm your alpha" thing. 

 **Stiles:** I'm not a werewolf or your beta, Scotty. 

 **Scotty:** But you're my brother.

 **Stiles:** Fair point. I'll be there. I promise. You'll really like the person I'm bringing along.

 **Scotty:** See you Saturday :)

 **Stiles:** See ya soon :)


	4. Home Sweet Home.

          Stiles took Scar's advice and to his surprise, it helps a lot more than he thought it would. He felt he was ready to see Derek, at least for a few hours. Stiles knocked on Scar and a short, even shorter than Scar (who's 5'3), answered the door. "You must be Stiles. Scar will be out in three, two, one," And just on cue, Scar showed up at the door with a smile. 

          "Why do you look so happy? I thought you hated Beacon Hills," Stiles remarked. 

          "I don't  _hate_ it, asshole. I said I just avoided it because of all the death. And, I was trying to be a good sport! Anyways," She rolled her eyes and grabbed a bag on the table next to the door. "I made curly fries and burgers for the road trip. Curly fries are my weakness." 

          Stiles dropped his mouth a bit, in amazement. "Oh my god, bless your soul!" He hugged her and grabbed the bag. "Curly fries are my weakness as well." The short girl snorted. 

          "They're just fries." Stiles gasped and held his hand over his heart like he just been stabbed. Scar slapped the side of her head. 

          "Curly fries are  _life!_ " She high fived Stiles and after a short chat, they finally hit the road. 

          The car ride was a breeze. Stiles was able talked a million miles a minute and Scar listened, able to keep up with every single word that he said and responded to everything he said. He wasn't use to that. Most times he had to slow it down because the person he talked to had got lost in Stiles' words, but Scar was able to keep up with that and he really liked that. They were 30 minutes away from Beacon Hills when Stiles remembered that he didn't tell Scar where they'd be staying. "Oh, and you'll be staying with my dad and me. We have a guest bedroom you can use. My dad won't mind." 

          "Alright, cool! What does your dad do anyways?" 

          "He's the Sheriff." Scars eyes went into a panic. "What's wrong?"

          "Stiles, what's your last name?"

          "Stilinski. Why?" She rubbed her hands over her face. 

          "Goddamnit Stiles. Your dad is gonna have a heart attack." Stiles looked over at her, raising his eyebrows. "God, I can't believe that I didn't see this sooner. Oh my god. Oh my fucking fucking god. No wonder it was so easy to talk to you. I knew something about you seemed familiar. Oh my god. Stiles, we  _have_ to go back. Oh my god." Her hands were shaking so Stiles pulled over. She quickly got out the car and leaned up against it with her hands over her head trying to catch her breath. "Oh my god Stiles, no. I  _can't_ do this. Oh my god, I can't. I can't. No. We have to go back." 

           Stiles grabbed her wrist and crossed her arms over her chest, "Hey, hey, slow breathing. Come on, slow breathing. Look, whatever it is, it'll be fine. I really need you these next few days, okay? Please. We'll be fine." She opened her mouth to say something but Stiles shook his head, "Just save it. Whatever you think is gonna happen, isn't. And even if my dad some how knows you, we'll deal with it, okay?" She shook her head yes and Stiles helped her calm down then they got back into the car and drove to Beacon Hills in silent. Once they pulled up the house, Stiles noticed how Scar ducked her head like she was avoiding pain. They unpacked the car, which wasn't much since they were only staying three days. Stiles knocked on the door with Scar standing directly behind him. 

          His dad swung the door open with a huge smile on his face, "Hey son!" Stiles gave him a hug and when they pulled away, John finally noticed Scar standing there. "Who's this Stiles?" 

          Stiles turned to Scar and smiled, "Dad this is a good friend of mine. Her name is Scar. She's a witch. I dragged her along for the pack meeting. I thought she'd be good for the pack. Scar, this is my dad." Scar was still looking down at her feet. Slowly, she lifted her head to look at the Sheriff and he took a step back. "Dad? What's wrong?"

          His dad just shook his head, staring straight into Scars eyes and then... He just started crying and pulled Scar in for a hug. Stiles stood there awkwardly, trying to figure out what was happening. Finally, his dad pulled away and rushed them inside. He made them sit down at the table. "Stiles, this is going to be really hard for you," Was what his dad said. Scar stood up and leaned against the wall. "This is going to be a lot to process and I need you to try and stay calm as possible, okay?" Stiles slowly shook his head. "I mean it, Stiles. What I'm about to tell you, it's gonna shock you. I need you to stay calm. Don't run or yell, just, keep an open mind, okay?" 

          "Dad, what is it?" Stiles began to worry. A million things ran through his head of a possible answer, but what his dad told him wasn't what he was expecting. 

          "Stiles, Scar is your sister." He just came straight out with it. Stiles laughed like it was a joke. 

          "That's really funny, dad." 

          Scar looked at him for three seconds then looked at the ground, "It's true Stiles." He stood up looking at his dad then back at Scar, his eyes switching between them before he just passed out. 

 

\------

 

          When Stiles woke up, he was on the couch. He heard mumbling and slowly sat up to see his dad and Scar talking. It felt like a dream to him. "I had this really weird dream that you said Scar is my sister and as much as I want to deny it, it feels... True," He wasn't really sure what to say.

          Scar sat down on the other couch, staring at him. His dad crossed his arms and explained, "She's older than you, by 5 years. When your mother died, Scar was 13. We were all in the hospital that night Cloudia died. Two weeks after the funeral, Scar ran away. You were in so much pain from losing your mom that you couldn't handle the fact that you had lost your sister as well. You, you started denying you ever had a sister. Some how, you convinced your self that she never existed. That you were an only child. I put you in therapy for two years, but, it, it didn't work. So, we moved. Do you remember that? We moved here and you settled into your life. You found Scott and you were okay again. I mean, somewhat. You use to talk about your mom, but never about your sister. I think, you were just so mad at her for leaving without a goodbye that you just, cut her whole memory off. That's why you have issues with people leaving you and why you hold on so tightly to those who come close to you because you're scared that they'll leave. Do you remember when you were 13 and you asked me why I brought a 3 bedroom house instead of a two bedroom how cause it was only the two of us?" Stiles shook his head. "Do you remember what I told you?"

          Stiles dug in his brain, trying to think back to when that had happened. "Yeah," He finally said. "You said, you said, "Because one day someone is gonna walk through that door who's going to laugh like your mother and I will tell them that they will always have a home with us." Stiles looked over at Scar who was crying. 

          "I'm so sorry, Stiles." She cried, "I - I didn't mean to leave you. I was, I was just so  _hurt._ Losing mom, it just, it felt like the world stop breathing. It felt like a big piece of my soul was missing. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't eat. I could barely speak or think. I felt like a zombie. I just wanted to be away for a while. I was going to come back. I swear I was," Her voice cracked. "But by time I had decided to come back, it had been three months and I was already in Texas. Witches took me in and raised me. They said they could tell I was a witch from my smell. They taught me a lot. Stiles, you're a witch too, you just have to remember." 

          Stiles looked at her like she was crazy, "I don't even know what to think."

          Scar shook her head and stood up, "I'm just gonna go back. I knew I shouldn't have come." 

          Stiles dad -  _their dad_ \- looked at Scar with begging eyes. "Are you fucking crazy?" Stiles screamed. "You're not leaving,  _again._ I just, I need some time to process this into my brain. Just, give me a minute." Scar nodded and they stood there in silence, waiting for Stiles to speak. "Make me remember."

          "What?"

          "You're a witch. Make me remember. Use a spell or something and make me remember. Make me remember you." Scar looked over at John who nodded his head in approval. "Wait, you said that I'm what you are. We share the same parents..." He turned to his dad with his eyes wide, "I can't believe you kept this a secret! You acted all surprised when I told you Scott was a werewolf!" 

          "Stiles, calm down. Look, accessing your power is easy. You have all the powers I have expect for mind reading. Instead you can teleport. You use to be really good at it when you were little. I was always jealous cause I couldn't do that, but I was able to read minds so I didn't mind all to much. I don't know why I didn't realize who you were when I first met you. You're a lot like mom. You even have her smile." She dug into her purse and pulled out a picture and handed it to Stiles. It was them when they were younger, at the beach. "That was two years before mom got really sick. We let you choose the vacation spot and you choose Mexico. The beach was beautiful." He just kept his eyes on the picture then handed to his dad who smiled. "Let's go sit down in the kitchen so I can explain this, but first I need a drink." Their father raised his eyes brows at her. "i'm 24, dad. I'm allowed a drink, or seven." 

          They walked over to the table and their dad poured them each two shots. Stiles took no hesitation in chugging them down. "Okay, explain." Was all he said. 

          "We practiced a lot as kids. After mom died, dad thought it was best if you put it all away." She turned to their dad waiting for an explanation as into why.

          "I was mad," He admitted. "I was mad because it couldn't keep it alive. We couldn't save her and just after watching her die, I just didn't feel right using my powers, but it wasn't right of me to take that away from you." 

          "You have every power that I have. You just have to accept what you are and the fact that we're siblings. I never explained HD senses to you. It's like with werewolves. You can hear, smell and see for miles. With taste, you can literally taste everything in a room. It helps you detect all kinds of emotions, different bodies, etc. that were in a room. It's why a lot of witches become cops/detectives or work for the government. With touch, you're able to touch someone, as long as it's for five seconds, and know their enter back story. Because you were already practicing with your powers when we were little, to turn them back on, all you have to do is just accept it. Once you've accepted it, I want you to grab my hand. Hands are like anchors and it's got a deeper connection." 

          "I'm just, conflicted. I'm feeling like everything at once." Stiles confessed. 

          "I know," Scar said. "Taste, remember? I can taste everything your feeling plus I can smell it, and I can read your mind." 

          "Okay, give me your hand," He demanded. She followed the orders of her little brother and grabbed his hand, without him noticing, she grabbed their dad's hand as well, linking them all. Stiles saw his whole life, with the correct memories, then his sisters then his dads. After it was all over, they broke the connection. "Oh my god. I can't believe it's really you," He no longer sounded like a 19 year old; he sounded like a wounded 8 year old boy who lost everything. "You just left us, Jane! I - I needed you. Dad needed you!" 

          "I know baby brother, I know and I'm so sorry." She was crying as well. "I was just so hurt and I was only thinking about myself. I'm so sorry." 

          Their dad pulled them both in for a hug and cried as well, "Hey, no fighting. I finally have both of my kids back and I just want to celebrate this, okay?" Stiles wanted to be mad, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. That was his  _sister._ He never knew what that felt like. Sure, he had Scott, but blood siblings is something completely different. "Why don't we make some cupcakes for the pack meeting and catch up some?" His dad suggested. They nodded and just did that. Although Scar had left them 11 years ago, it just felt right. It felt like home and when he heard her laugh, my god, when he heard her laugh all he could think was: 

           _Dad was right; you sound just like mom when you laugh._ She smiled at him and send him a message in his head and said:

           _Don't be jealous. You look like her. I was always jealous of that._ He looked at her shocked and she sent him another message and said,  _It's just part of the power. I don't usually send messages to people through thoughts, but your my brother, so yeah._

 _Where the hell were you when I was taking my SAT?_ Scar laughed out loud at that and John looked at them funny so she connected their link.

          "I forgot you could do that," He said out loud. "God, your sister use to get so bored in church so she'd connect our links and you two would think a million thoughts in one minute, fighting in our heads just to make us mad." 

          They both laughed at that, "Hey, Stiles, what are you going to tell your pack? I smell like you. I mean, families smell like each other and they might take it the wrong way."

          He gave her a devilish smile and their dad sighed, "I want to part of this. I'll be in my room," He pulled them in for another hug and kissed them both on the top of their heads. "It's really good to have you back, Jane." 

          Scar scrunched her nose. "I go by Scar now dad, and it's good to be back. I've missed you guys."

          "Why do you go by Scar?" He raised an eyebrow. She lifted up her shirt to show the scar. "Werewolf. Of course you got attacked by one. Well, I gotta be at work early tomorrow so I'll see you guys after the pack meeting okay? We'll have a nice dinner." They both shook their heads in agreement. "Goodnight," He smiled. 

          As soon as they heard his bed room door close, Scar turned to her brother. "Come on loser, I'm going to teach you how to use your powers. You've always been a fast learner and I can tell by the bags under your eyes that you  _never_ freaking sleep so a couple hours of the night wont be a problem." They went out into the backyard and Scar began to teach him the basics, but he remembered everything he already learned from when he was a kid so she taught him the more difficult stuff. He still wondered how he was going to tell the pack that he has a  _sister._ They spent hours practicing before knocking out around 6:30, ten minutes after their dad left. 


End file.
